Chang Cheng Meets Attack On Titan
by LANESLASH
Summary: A Chinese Soldier, Named Chang Cheng, Gets Transported To Attack On Titan, How Will He And Others React? [Takes place after the Female Titan incident.]
1. Chapter 1

I can't hear anything, my head's throbbing and my body aches. I slowly open my eyes, to see a man, with some HUGE ass eyebrows, and a garden gnome that looks like a person. Wait. That _is_ a person. Whoops. Wait, I have a friend in America that doesn't shut up about these people. Commander Erwin and, Levi Heicho? Oh I'm sorry, allow me to introduce myself. I am Chang Cheng. I am from China. We aren't really on good terms with Japan, so Anime is rare there. My name means, "Thriving Journey" and it seems I'm in one. I then realized I had my Army uniform on. I had joined the Chinese Army a month ago.

"Greetings..." Erwin said, pretty much asking for my name.

"Chang Cheng, my name is Chang Cheng." I answered. Garden Gnome's eyes seemed to have interest in them. Jack, my American friend, says that he doesn't have too much emotion, so this is all new.

"Really? Is that so?" He asked. I hear about "Trolls" too. Time to be one.

"Woah, Eyebrows did you know that this Garden Gnome can talk?" I asked. A woman with glasses burst out with laughter. Her name was... Hanji if I'm not mistaken, which I probably am.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! EYEBROWS AND GARDEN GNOME! HAH!" Hanji yelled, practically dying with laughter. After she calmed down, she grabbed the bars of my cell.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT TITANS!?" She yelled with a glint that only a person in a Straight Jacket could have.

"My god lady, why hasn't somebody put you in a Straight Jacket?" I asked. She seemed confused.

"What's that?" She asked. "Something that a nut-case wears. You need one." I answered. All she said was 'Oh' and went back to the two commanders.

"Anyways, I have a proposition for you." Erwin said.

"Well? I'm not going to be 20 forever." I said.

"You can join the Survey Corps and help humanity with the Titans. Or let the Military Police have custody of you and dissect you." He said. I raised an eyebrow.

"First off, I have no idea what those things are," I said, surprising everyone, "And secondly, why would these, 'Military Police' bastards dissect me? What, am I an Alien? Or a different race?" I asked. The MP came into my cell with his musket pointed at me. I didn't have cuffs on, so I could easily disarm him. Especially since the dumbass is barley holding his gun right.

"Because you're an Alien from outside the walls, and-" He didn't have time to finish his sentence, and I kicked his shin. The then grabbed the butt of the musket, pushing it down and pushing the barrel up, bashing his nose. I did the two more times, then took his gun from him, dropping it. He looked at me with fear in his eyes. Erwin, Levi and Hanji also backed up.

"First off, bitch, you don't point a gun at a man who's in the Army. I have the right mind the slit your throat. And secondly, don't hold a gun if you're not going to hold it properly, you barley had your hands on it." I spat at him. I then picked up the musket, went to the three 'Survey Corps' commanders, pushing the sorry excuse of an officer behind me, further into the cell. I then pointed the musket at them and motioned them to get inside the cell.

"My turn to ask some questions. Where am I and why am I here?" I asked, holding the musket in a relaxed position, muzzle pointing to the ground. They all looked at me, dumbfounded.

"Forgive me for answering a question, with a question. But where DO you come from?" Hanji asked.

"China." I answered. "They all seemed confused.

"In Asia?" I asked. They seemed to slightly understand.

"Wait, Asia? I thought you people went extinct." Hanji asked. I gave her a confused look.

"Well, minus Mikassa." She said.

"Who's Mikassa?" I asked. As if on cue, a teenage girl and two teenage boys entered. The girl was obviously Asian. One of the boys' had brown hair and eyes, and the other was blond with blue eyes. The blond one looked weaker than a twig. When the brown haired boy saw me, he looked at me confused.

"What's wrong with your eyes?" He asked. I looked at him insulted.

"I'm sorry? What's that supposed to mean? Is the fact that my eyes are slanted wrong or something?" I asked, already getting pissed with this kid, even thought I don't know a thing about him.

"Why do you have Commander Erwin and Squad Leader Hanji captive?" The girl asked.

"Hey brat, me and this MP shit are here too." Levi reminded, annoyed.

"I know." She answered.

"What the hell is up with your voice? You sound dead inside." I asked, backing up slightly. Then another person came, he kind of looked like a grandpa of someone. I wondered why he was still in the service. He looked at me, and didn't even care that I had a musket in my hand.

"Hello young man. How are you this fine day?" He asked with a smile.

"Wow, someone must have slipped something into my tea, because nobody is this calm in a person-holding-a-gun scenario." I said. He just laughed.

"你到底有什麼毛病?" I asked in Traditional Chinese.

"WHAT LANGUAGE IS THAT!?" Hanji asked running up to me. I just pointed the muzzle up and she ran into it, falling down.

"Squad Leader Hanji, are you okay?" The brown-haired boy asked. Hanji just gave him a thumbs up.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself and explain your situation. I am Commander Pixis, and you are in Wall Sina." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

You just swung the 1600's-looking musket around your shoulder, tightening the strap, since it was loose.

"Okay, good. Now everyone's calmed down. Corporal Levi, Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Hanji, if you would please get out of the cell." Pixis said. Levi and Erwin got out of the cell, whereas Hanji just got up, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"H-hey, what about me?" The MP asked, fearful.

"Shut up you pile of shit." Levi said. You just glared at Levi.

"You know, for a Corporal, you're acting very unprofessional." You said. He just 'tched'. You looked at this world's version of an MP.

"Get out Miss Unicorn." You said, mocking him for the green unicorn on the back of his jacket. He scurried out of the cell, going to the group, scared of leaving.

"Okay, now, we have some questions if you don't mind." The elderly commander said. You just realized he looked a little tipsy. You nodded motioning for him to continue.

"How old are you young man?" He asked.

"Twenty." You answered. The brown-haired boy raised his hand. You nodded at him, signaling him to ask whatever question he had.

"Are you Oriental?" He asked. You just looked at him.

"I'm Asian." You answered, clearly disliking the term.

"Isn't it the same thing?" He asked.

"No, it's not." You answered. Everyone could CLEARLY tell you disliked him.

"Eren, stop being mean." The human-twig scolded 'Eren'. The blond kid looked at you.

"Where do you come from?" He asked. You could tell he was scared.

"China, in Asia." You answered. He nodded.

"That's impossible! Your kind went extinct!" Miss Unicorn said. You rolled your eyes, you grabbed your backpack off your shoulder, grabbing your map.

"Do I have you show you a damn map?" You said. Everyone was confused at your words. You got the map and opened it, pointing to the large, Asian country of China. They all looked at the map, amazed, that they were pretty much seeing the entire world, but the MP seemed pissed.

"You're not supposed to have such a thing!" He said, approaching you, going to grab the map, but you just put it back in your backpack. He extended his hand.

"Give it." He demanded. You just looked at him.

"How about no?" You said. He head-butt you, but your Kevlar Helmet protected you, and he ended up knocking himself out. _***Yeah, you're wearing one of those urban Army uniforms, complete with helmet and schtuff***_

"Idiot." You said, amused at the man's stupidity. Hanji approached you, still pinching her nose with her left hand, and began poking the helmet.

"What's this thing made out of?" She asked, still poking it, amazed at how firm it was.

"Kevlar, a bullet-proof, or in your sad case, musket-ball-proof, material." You answered. They seemed confused.

"How is a musket ball sad?" The dark-haired girl asked. You believed she was Mikasa. You looked around, trying to find something, so it would be easier to explain. You looked under the cell bed, and saw your CF-05.

'PERFECT!' You thought. You went in the cell quickly getting the assault rife, and getting out, still not trusting the seven people in the room. Everyone looked at the gun, amazed, and terrified. Amazed, because they've never seen anything like it, but terrified, because they knew that your homeland, China, was many more times advanced than they were, and you could gun them all down in an instant if you wanted to. You ejected the helical magazine, getting out one of the bullets and tossing it to Hanji. She looked amazed at it. She passed it around, and everyone looked at the full metal jacket bullet. They gave it back to you.

"Why is there a cylinder of brass surrounding it?" The blond-haired boy asked, curious.

"It's to protect the components in there, such as the primer, gunpowder and the bullet itself. It's also protects the components from the elements themselves, which can ruin them, plus, it seals the breach of the firearm, so the hot, pressurized gas stays away from your face. Shell-less bullets have been tested for years, but none have been successful." You answered, shoving the bullet back in the clip, and putting it back in the gun. Eren raised his hand.

"Yes?" You said, annoyed.

"How many 'bullets' can it shoot?" He asked. You were happy his question wasn't stupid, or racist.

"eight hundred a minute." You answered. Everyone seemed confused.

"It's fast." You said. Hanji then raised her hand. You looked at her.

"What language were you speaking earlier?" She asked.

"Chinese, the Traditional form, there is a Simplified form too. There's also Mandarin Chinese, and regular Chinese." You answered.

"You speak Traditional?" Hanji asked.

"Duì, nà shì zhèngquè de." You answered. She nodded, figuring you said yes, even thought you just spoke Traditional.

"Well, Mr. Cheng, allow us to explain your situation." Commander Erwin said. You nodded. He motioned everyone to follow him, and follow him you did.

* * *

"Now, allow us to start with the basics. About one hundred years ago, giant humanoid creatures, called Titans, appeared. They consumed humans, just for sport and, humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction overnight. The surviving humans built three walls, Maria, Rose and Sina. They protected humanity for almost one hundred years, until a sixty meter tall Titan, whom we call the Colossal Titan, appeared, breaching the Shiganshina District, allowing the Titans in. Then an Armored Titan came, breaching Wall Maria itself." Commander Erwin said. You nodded. You were all at a table, tea in-front of all of you, minus Erwin, and Pixis.

"So, these Districts, what are they?" You asked.

"The Districts were smaller walls, built, and connected to the main walls, as a distraction for the Titans, to save manpower, and money. Each wall has four districts." Hanji explained, sipping her tea. You nodded.

"I have another question. If humanity was pushed to the brink of extinction in such a short timespan, how were you able to build three sixty meter tall walls, made of pure concrete, not the mention the districts, overnight?" You asked. Everyone looked at each-other confused.

"That's actually a REALLY good question." Hanji said. Everyone now looked in deep thought.

"Anyways, five years later, in the year eight hundred-fifty, the Colossal Titan appeared again, breaking through the Southern Trost District of Wall Rose. But we discovered Eren here had the power to turn into a Titan at will. Using that power, we used a giant boulder near the destroyed wall, and sealed Trost District, retaking it. It was humanity's first victory in a hundred years." Hanji continued. You took a sip from the black tea, enjoying the thirty-two degrees Celsius temperature. **_* 90 Degrees Fahrenheit*_**

"So, I'm three thousand, eight hundred sixty-four years in the past?" You asked. Everyone looked at you.

"You come from the future?" Hanji asked, curious.

"I guess, it's four thousand, fourteen in my world." You answered. Hanji got a crazy smile on her face.

"Explain things to me first, then you can ask questions." You said. Hanji nodded. She began to continue to explain everything, from 3D Maneuver Gear, to Titan Shifters, and the Female Titan, also explaining the battle that happened within Wall Sina.

"Hmm. And the MP's did nothing?" You asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Sound like the most useless branch to me." You said.

"They are, they're also the most corrupted military branch." Eren said, hate in his voice.

"What military branches are there?" You asked.

"Well, you have the Survey Corps, us, who venture out of the walls, into Titan territory, to capture, and learn about Titans in order to defeat them, and regain the land we lost to them." Hanji began to explain. You nodded.

"Good, I like the Survey Corps already." You said. Everyone seemed to like your statement.

"We're also the smallest, because of what we do, and our high fatality rate. We've almost been disbanded, many times because we sometimes lose so many people." Hanji continued.

"Dying for a purpose, understandable." You said. The Survey Corps seemed to be the ones who looked towards the future.

"Then there's the Garrison, the largest, and second most corrupt branch. They maintain the walls, and incase of emergency, act as city guard and protect the citizens if they evacuate. Their symbol's two red roses. Then you have the Military Police, the second largest and most corrupt branch, they serve the King, deep within the walls, and live a nice, cozy life. The MP's and the Survey Corps have a pretty strong dislike for each-other. Especially since you can only join the Military Police if you're in the Top Ten, and most people aim for the Top Ten just to join the MP's instead of using their skills for the Survey Corps." Hanji finished. She looked up at you.

"Hey, can I see that bullet again?" She asked.

"Sure." You said, grabbing the CF-05, ejecting the magazine and pulling out one of the bullets, handing it to her. She studied it.

"Actually, I might be able to recreate this, if you'll let me." Hanji said. You nodded.

"Yes please I'd like that." You said.

"What's that on your shoulder?" The blond-haired boy asked. You looked at my shoulder, seeing a green rank insignia, made of a tough polyester material, **_*I think that's what their made out of.*_** a gold button on the top, which was closest to you, on the bottom, it had two, small golden chevrons.

"That's my rank." You said.

"What rank are you?"

"Private First Class, it's the second rank in the Chinese Military. There's Private, which is like what I have, but with one chevron, Private First Class, which is what I am, Corporal, or Junior Sergeant, which has one chevron, but with two rifles crossed, Sergeant, which has one big stripe, Staff Sergeant, or Senior Sergeant, which had one big chevron and one small chevron, Chief Sergeant Class Four, which has two big chevrons, Chief Sergeant Class Three, which has two big chevrons and one small chevron, Chief Sergeant Class Two, which has three big chevrons, then Chief Sergeant Class One, which has three big chevrons, and one small chevron, then after that, is Officer rankings, but I won't get into those yet." You explained.

"So Corporal is when you get the crossed rifles, do you still have the crossed rifles up until Chief Sergeant Class One?" Hanji asked.

"Yes, then in the Officer rankings, instead of chevrons, there are lines and stars. I'll give you more details when I tell them to you." You said.

"Wait, I just realized something!" Hanji exclaimed.

"Tch, what is it Shitty Glasses?" Levi asked, this was the first time he spoke since the eight of you sat down.

"In the Chinese Army, you're a really low rank!" She said, laughing. Levi just 'tched'. When Hanji calmed down, she yawned.

"I'm tired, I'm gonna go to bed." Hanji said as she began to leave the room.

"Good idea, we should all go to bed, come Mr. Cheng I'll show you your room." Commander Erwin said. I followed him, and he led me to a decent-sized room.

"Get a good night's sleep." He said.

"I will. Thank you, and good night." I said. He Erwin nodded and left. I walked in the room, closed the door and locked it. I approached the bed, took off my helmet and boots, taking off the metal pins on my collar, setting them down on the nightstand beside me, and laid down on the bed. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

 _ **AN: WOW! THIS CHAPTER TOOK SIX HOURS AND TONS OF CHINESE MILITARY GUN AND RANK RESEARCH TO DO! DAYUM! Anyways, hope you liked it, and as always, BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_*And if it wasn't clear last chapter, this is what your wearing, minus the line, two stars and helmet... right now anyways.*_**

images/search?q=Chinese+Army&view=detailv2&&id=E35BB36EF2AD3E1F9A95C6336ABCC64F6715746D&selectedIndex=48&ccid=b6ms3BZr&simid=608024171762290350&thid=OIP.M6fa9acdc166b06c280b073f8bc70ebddo0

 ** _*This is also what a CF-05 looks like.*_ **

images/search?q=CF+05+Submachine+Gun&view=detailv2&&id=0010F5BBF88EB6EDF0E16CBC49D8BF7466D88D07&selectedIndex=2&ccid=tRraHvJ5&simid=608021422993836965&thid= 51ada1ef27939463c7b15ddc20293a9o0

You slowly woke up, your vision clearing as you began to groggily sit up. You yawned, enjoying your first night of real sleep, that you hadn't had since you joined the Army. Then again though, it's the Army. You looked around the room, you shot up, looking around the strange room, but then you remembered the events that happened yesterday. You calmed down, and put on your boots, not bothering with the helmet yet. Your CF-05 was in the room. You made sure it was on 'Safe', before you left the room. It seemed to be six in the morning. You started to explore. It didn't take you long before you found the kitchen.

You brewed yourself of tea. While waiting for it to finish, you just crossed your arms, looking at it. When it finished, you poured it into a cup, leaning against a wall. You heard footsteps, so you looked at the hallway door, waiting for someone to approach. You heard faint chatter. It got clearer as you approached.

"Annie's trapped, what do we do now?" You heard a voice say. It sounded male.

'Annie, isn't that the one that tried to kill everyone in these walls?' You thought.

"I don't know, the plan might be screwed, but we'll have to carry on." You heard another male voice say. Just then two males entered the room. One, muscular, blond male, with blue eyes, and one human giant, with brownish-black hair, and hazel eyes.

"But how? With no-one to lead the majority of Titans into the walls, only very few will find their way in, and they'll all be dead within hours, maybe minutes!" The tall one said. The blond kid hushed him. But, then again though, the blond kid looked eighteen, maybe older than that. It was just then, that the two noticed the hot tea, recently made, ready to be poured. They started to look terrified.

"Is someone in here?" The blond kid asked. The tall one took a lantern, lighting it. You quickly closed your eyes, trying to look half-asleep. Then the light shined on you. You 'Woke up' with a 'Startle'.

"Ah. Who are you people?" You asked, with fake surprise in your voice. The two seemed to calm down, now confused.

"Who are you?" The blonde one asked.

"I asked the question first." You said.

"I'm Bertholdt, and this is Reiner." The tall one said. I slightly nodded.

"Now, your name?" Bertholdt asked.

"Chang Cheng." You answered. The two seemed confused again. But more pairs of footsteps were heard. Soon, Eren, Mikasa, the human twig, Commander Erwin, Corporal Levi, Squad Leader Hanji, and more came in.

"Ah, I see you've met Reiner and Bertholdt." Hanji said, yawing while stretching her arms out. I nodded. Hanji got some tea, and so did everyone else, Reiner and Bertholdt soon got some. They all sat down at the table me, Commander Erwin, Squad Leader Hanji and Corporal Levi sat down as last night.

"PFC Chang, it you would be so kind as to join us." Hanji said. I walked to the table, confused as to what PFC meant, until I realized she just shortened Private First Class. I sat down, and took a sip of my tea.

"Allow me to introduce everyone you haven't met, I don't believe you got Armin's name, so this is Armin." Hanji said, pointing to the human twig. I nodded, and he nodded back. Hanji seemed pleased.

"Then we have Jean Kirschtein, Krista Lenz, Ymir Whatever-her-last-name-is, Connie Springer, Sasha Blouse, and Mike Zacharias." Hanji said, pointing to everyone as she said their names. Was it just you, or does Jean, uh, kind of have the face of a horse?

"Nice to meet you all. Also, why does Jean look like he's half horse?" You asked. Everyone suddenly, minus Mikasa, burst into laughter.

"You're right! He does!" Eren said, laughing. You slightly laughed too. Hanji then turned serious. _***I guess Erwin's letting Hanji take over.***_

"Now, Chang, uh, the MP that knocked himself out, failing to head butt you, we forgot to take him, and he notified, mmm, about one-hundred percent of the Military Police Brigade about you, which then notified the King, who notified the media, who notified every living person in existence." Hanji said.

"So, what your trying to say is... I'm famous?" You asked, trying to make light of the situation. Hanji just got a light smile.

"Not exactly, they're actually going to put you on trial, trying to decide weather you live or die." Hanji explained.

"Sounds like a regular day in China." You said. _***Haha, get it? Pollution and... I'll see myself out now.***_

"Hm? What do you mean?" Hanji asked.

"I'll explain later." You said.

"Anyways, the trial is two days from now, so get ready. We'll do our best to help you, but we can't promise anything." Hanji said.

"Okay." Was all you said. Hanji seemed to brighten.

"Actually, I was able to replicate about forty of your bullets overnight." She said. You looked baffled.

"Huh? How?" You asked. Hanji took a sack, the metal clanging together setting it in-front of you.

"It wasn't that hard actually, now until I figure out how to make whatever holds in the bullets, you can, just refill it I guess." She said.

"You need it?" You asked.

"Actually that would be nice, you can bring the gun itself, so the others can see it." Hanji said. You nodded and left the room.

You walked back into the room, grabbing the CF-05, and heading back to the room. You saw everyone looking at an MP.

"Just tell me where he is, and I promise to only dissect his stomach." He said. You switched the gun to 'Single Fire', and entered the room, looking down the iron sight, the weapon aimed at the MP's head. He saw you, and grabbed his musket, but froze when he saw your gun trained on him. Everyone looked at you, and everyone that hadn't seen the gun before looked at it, shocked. The MP put his hands up in surrender.

"Chang, put the gun down, he's an MP, They're the least threatening thing in existence." Eren said. You lowered the gun down, a small smile on your face because of the joke.

"Just get out." Commander Erwin said. The MP rushed out like his life depended on it. You put the sub-machine gun on 'Safety', and set it down on the table, but not before ejecting the magazine, tossing it to Hanji, which she easily caught. She looked at it for a second before running off with a 'Thank You!'. You opened the sack, seeing the complete full metal jacket bullet.

"Huh, not bad. Not bad at all." You said, passing it to Kirstchein, who pass it to Krista, passing it to Ymir, who then passed it to Connie, than Sasha, then finally Reiner and Bertholdt, who handed it back to you.

"What's it made out of?" Reiner asked. You could tell he was trying to get something.

"Metal." You answered, plain and simple.

"And that metal is?"

"Metal."

"And the gun's made out of?"

"Metal, as is everything else, which is made out of... metal." You said. Everyone (Minus Mikasa und Erwin), chuckled slightly at your answers.

"Hey, have you seen the ocean?" Eren asked.

"Yes." You answered. His eyes lit up in excitement, as did everyone else's.

"It's nothing really, just like a sink, except ten times more massive, blue, beautiful, filled with all sorts of life, not all friendly, and some of them couldn't care less about you." You said. Everyone still looked excited. You sighed.

 _ ***Three Hours Later***_

"And that's everything, I hope." You said.

"How big can a whale get?" Armin asked.

"Bigger than you can EVER imagine." You answered. Armin seemed to pale.

"Don't worry, the big things don't eat meat... usually." You said. Suddenly, Hanji Burst into the room. Holding up two helical magazines.

"I'VE DONE IT!" She exclaimed.

'Wow, she works fast for the eight fifties.'


End file.
